


"who let a monster hunter in the school?!"

by 15_Royalgem_96



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Heterochromia, Human/Monster Romance, Ishimaru is a vampire, Leon is a fire demon, M/M, Mondo and daiya are werewolves, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Multi, Transformation, Vampire Bites, Witchcraft, Witches, harem probably, ishimaru and ishida are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15_Royalgem_96/pseuds/15_Royalgem_96
Summary: Nastume is form a long line of monster hunters and witches due to his mother side due to his little slip up on using magic infront of a human who just happened to be a Headmaster of the hidden monster school hope peak academy now  nastume have to keep his monster hunting side a secret unless he wants to be chow to some monster that hold a grudge against his family how long that will last .... hopefully not long enough to fall for someone
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Original Character(s), Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Original Character(s), K1-B0/Original Character(s), Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Owada Daiya/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Welcome hunter

" class we got a witch joining us today " a teacher with snakes for hair said 

"Huh a witch?" One student said 

" Looks like you got company Cel"another said

" Oh how funny" a witch said

A boy with long blond hair and heterochromia eyes stand there stiff like a statue 

' how...how did this happen?!?' he thought as he try to find an exit 

" Why don't you introduce yourself mr. Nekomaru" the teacher said 

" U-umm y-yeah s-sure I-I am Nastume Nekomaru and am a witch...." He said with a stutter' who from a long line of monster hunters' he thought bitterly 

One of the students got up and introduce himself " ishimaru kiyotaka and this is my twin brother ishida kiyondo we vampires!" A male with black hair and red eyes with pale skin said with a bow the one with white hair look up and down at Nastume with a unreadable look before smirking 

' don't tell me he figure it out?!' he thought but it was cut short when ishimaru hit him on the head " brother be nice!" He said with a faint blush on his face 

' wait why is he blushing ?' nastume thought 

**later**

Nastume walk down the hallway of his new school ' ugh out all of the things to happen being enroll in a monster school isn't one of them....and why are they humans here don't tell me the Headmaster feed them to the monster students!' he thought panicking

" Hi!" Nastume jump a bit at the sudden hi " am Makoto welcome to hope peak" a short male with olive green eyes and brown hair said reaching his hand for a hand shake " uhh hi am Nastume" he said figgeting slightly before he shake his hand 

" What you think of the monster class ?" Makoto asked

' so the humans here know some of they classmates aren't human ' nastume thought.

" It alright but does it bug you that humans are in the same building as monsters?" He asked 

Makoto shake his head no " not really I mean Am in the class and am human" he said

Nastume stop in his tracks " .... what?" He said looking fearful for Makoto life

" Am human just have really really really good luck" he said with a shrug

' being in a room full of monster that might eat you isn't good luck!!!!' nastume scream in his head.

" I mean Leon is Protecting me so I feel safe" Makoto said with a blush 

' Leon? As in the fire demon Leon?....whoa who would have thought' Nastume thought remembering the first time he meet Leon and....wait does that mean leon is going to see him' shoot he might recognize me!!!' 

TBC


	2. Vampire kisses are deadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having made though his first day nastume just wanted to go to bed not till a vampire had a quick snack of course

Nastume huffed as he drag himself down the hallway of his new school ' I shouldn't be here...' he thought it was a long day .

Two red eyes watch form the dark part of the hallways and a wide smirk spread 

As he see his target 

Nastume heard fast approaching footsteps thinking it was another student he didn't think much till he was pin against a wall and sharp fangs dig into his neck .

Nastume gasped as he went to pull the white hair vampire off only to feel warm ' shoot ... vampire kiss?! Ugh... strong one too.' nastume bite his lip as a blush start to form ' _oh so you know what it can do~? Smart little witch '_ a voice echo in his mind .

' his entering my head already ....get out!' nastume scream in his mind this cause ishida to pull him closer ' _no I want to see what in your mind, you are going to be mine .'_ he heard ishida nastume held a groan as he try to fight the charm only to cause the the fire to heat up which caused him to groaned softly .

Ishimaru who heard groaning and panting immediately blush and speed Walk to the corner " NO PDA IN THE- BROTHER!' ishimaru shouted as he pulled ishida away from the flush blonde who slide to the floor .

" Just what were you doing?!" Ishimaru shouted looking at his twin who was thorw against the wall " what it looked like to you?" Ishida said with a smirk " you can't do that to a new student !" Ishimaru said as he went to the blonde only to step back and cover his mouth and nose.

" Heh smells good right?" Ishida smirked looking at his brother who facing the wall " he taste sweet like honey too" he whispered softly in his ear this cause ishimaru to slap him " do not try to Temp me brother!" Ishimaru shouted .

Ishimaru went over to the panting blonde and pick him up " am taking him to the nurse office you finish your rounds.... don't attack another classmate." Ishimaru Said as he took nastume to the nurse office.

' can't fight it for ever brother' ishida said in ishimaru mind before leaving " we'll see" he said .


End file.
